Aquelarre
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Sueña con el pasado en el que la suciedad la sentía impregnada en la piel, y no en el alma.


**AQUELARRE**

**Capítulo I:** _Prostituta_

* * *

Tirada bocabajo aprieta puños a los costados del rostro ocultando las lágrimas en el colchón, en las manchas de semen, sangre y sudor que muerde. El asco remitió al acostumbrarse a la inmundicia, al golpeteo seco de su cuerpo contra los resortes y la tela, al llanto quedo y el dolor lubricado en respuesta a la penetración. La vigésima segunda del día.

De lo más alejado de su persona nace un chispazo. No sabe si de esperanza o de simple instinto. Cuando el hombre se retira de su interior aprieta glúteos y piernas negándose a recibirlo de nuevo.

El "cliente" se molesta por la interrupción al derecho a violarla. Su puta se rebela, ¡inadmisible!, le sujeta los cabellos, arrancándole un mechón, premio que mira con soberbia y desecha con desprecio.

—¡Maldita zorra! —le levanta las caderas, hurgando con los dedos. No estimula, no hay nada parecido a la consideración. Su finalidad es lastimarla, obligarla a darse cuenta de que continuará usándola.

Brusco, fuerza la piel y el músculo, enganchando y halando.

El dolor le parte la voluntad.

Chilla. Es el sonidito de un ratón pequeño y atemorizado. En eso se ha transformado en dos semanas.

El hombre se complace con su sufrimiento.

A penas nota cooperación le hunde la cabeza en el colchón y prosigue. Lo hace aplastando el residuo de la rebeldía, mancillándole la espalda con sus excreciones, brazas traspasando la fina capa de carne.

La asfixia es un extra a su placer, reafirmándole a ella y reafirmándose él, que por media hora es suya. Por media hora pagada por los impuestos de sus votantes puede, si quiere —y quiere—, poseerla o asesinarla. Después de todo, es una puta pagada. Desechable.

El dinero cede los derechos al comprador de una esclava en aprendizaje.

Caminar a la escuela por una oportunidad para superarse fue su delito, la aceptación no dicha ni pensada de que nació para puta, y que dos hombres validaron al subirla a una camioneta negra.

Trata de personas, uno de los pilares sostén del bajo mundo. El mundo de la Port Mafia.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina principal se abre.

Un guardaespaldas de traje y gafas negras, el cabello engominado, le indica a Gin Akutagawa que pase, y sale.

_Una misión_, corrobora la joven asesina.

El jefe solicita a sus subordinados de menor rango por razones específicas. Si vives lo suficiente en la mafia, atender las señales de cada una es imprescindible.

Tres guardias implican interrogatorio (tortura).

Dos guardias es la contundente "despedida" del solicitado.

Un miembro ajeno a la guardia personal del jefe representa ajuste de cuentas, traición o misión en conjunto. Lo uno o lo otro se distingue en el ambiente.

Un guardia augura llamada de atención. Si acude un segundo en el transcurso de la "charla", la llamada evoluciona a "despido".

Estar a solas es misión.

Y ahí están, el cabeza de la mafia más peligrosa de Japón, sentado tras su escritorio, y ella, un simple decurión de Black Lizard; rodeados por el silencio obligatorio conforme el primero concluye la lectura de un grueso informe. El pasar de la página rasga el aire, cruje al doblarse y le eriza la piel.

—Esta —el jefe arranca una foto del informe, deslizándola sobre la madera—, es tu misión. Espero confirmación a medianoche.

Por el rabillo del ojo Gin observa el cielo atigrado del atardecer. Un segundo, una vacilación automática por la hora, que cualquiera tendría.

El hombre la evalúa entrecerrando los ojos, inconforme. Puede mostrarse bobo, hacer berrinches a la altura de un niño, ser sonsacado y pisoteado por su propia habilidad y, sin embargo, cuando se trata del verdadero trabajo sucio, la cara real de la mafia, es implacable, incapaz de permitir un error.

_Si fuera como Ryunosuke…_ lamenta Gin, molesta consigo.

—Estará antes —asegura, sobreponiéndose, tomando la foto sin verla, sin preguntar.

—Así será —compendio de aceptación y amenaza.

Gin hace una reverencia.

La corta visita la lleva al pasillo, la foto oculta en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina, y una tortura mental en proceso. Admira y envidia a su hermano, una desagradable verdad que hacía mucho enfrentaba.

Frunce el ceño llegando al elevador.

Las puertas metálicas abren.

La criatura en el espejo del fondo la ve.

La gabardina raída del "uniforme" ensancha sus hombros ocultando las líneas de su figura, y la mascarilla —mitad de marzo, ¡martirio de calor!— y el cabello recogido mimetizando la fisonomía de su rostro, le confieren un aspecto masculino. No es que no hable de su género, ni que quiera hacerlo, simplemente permite asumir en ausencia de palabras, a libertad conveniente. Sus ojos grises y adustos almacenan una mota de emoción. Esa mota la diferencia del perro rabioso de la mafia, la humilla y consigue que cometa errores como el de hacia un instante.

Desvía la vista tratando de silenciar la torva y deprimente llovizna de pensamientos, exigiéndose concentración en el trabajo.

Extrae la fotografía de su objetivo, el ascensor descendiendo.

Una extranjera abarca la toma en pose de modelaje barato. Sus rasgos latinoamericanos sobresalen exóticos en el común asiático. Pelo negro y largo, delgada, piernas contorneadas, cintura estrecha, cadera ancha, piel canela, labios morenos, nariz respingada y mentón redondeado. Ojos cafés. La mirada muerta de quien despierta deseando no hacerlo…

El ascensor se detiene en el octavo piso.

Guarda la foto con una simple etiqueta: prostituta.

—Gin —el saludo proviene de Higuchi Ichiyo.

La mujer ingresa a la caja de metal, rebosante de un afán que resalta el pómulo amoratado.

_De nuevo lo hizo enojar_, se dice Gin apartando la vista, cortando la conversación. Higuchi la desespera y, con sus propios líos mentales, no tiene ni paciencia ni tiempo para lidiar con ella y su ineptitud.

—¿Vas a una misión? —Higuchi no la entiende.

Asiente a desgana, el cubrebocas omitiendo la falta de interés.

—En el distrito rojo están tensos —continúa por su cuenta la rubia, creyendo que Gin la escucha, adjudicándose el papel de monologista—. Escapó una "mercancía".

A menos que todos los guardias de la Port Mafia se hubieran vuelto estúpidos el mismo día, no cabía duda de que Higuchi hablaba de su misión.

La subordinada nota su interés:

—Descuida. La capturarán de inmediato. Tengo entendido que enviaron una partida de búsqueda y recuperación —la sonrisa de Higuchi es desagradable, y la soporta por la información que proporciona—. Parece ser una chica problemática, y nada tonta.

Las puertas se abren.

Del gesto de Higuchi, Gin deduce la extensión de la charla. Un mensaje interrumpe a la subordinada de Ryunosuke, por fortuna, y le da la excusa perfecta para escabullirse, no correspondiendo a su despedida.

Tiene lo que necesita. Un punto de partida, un área de caza, un panorama rápido de su objetivo y una posible ubicación.

El ocaso en Yokohama está cargado de la brisa salada del puerto, y en ese sector, además predomina la quietud de la falsedad.

Los anteriores residentes y locatarios, temerosos de verse envueltos en las refriegas de la mafia, desalojaron cuadras enteras de departamentos y locales. Situación aprovechada para ubicar un conjunto de negocios fachada.

Negándose al servicio de los choferes de la organización, camina a uno de los edificios abandonados en las inmediaciones a través de intrincadas callejuelas, bordeando la opulencia que enmascara la realidad.

Salta por encima de las oxidadas placas de metal cercando el inmueble, asegurándose de que no la siguen, acostumbrada al sigilo y la desconfianza. Su peso, liviano y dinámico, apenas produce eco en el vacío de la entrada al estacionamiento subterráneo, adentrándose en la oscuridad, más familiar y acogedora que la luz. La costumbre de días lejanos, de una infancia de exclusión.

La figura solitaria de su motocicleta la recibe. Monta y se coloca el casco.

Arranca

El sonido del motor cruza el vientre del área desierta desperezando las sombras que huyen a las luces de sus faros.

Veloz, recorre el interior del edificio. Vira en las esquinas. Rechina los neumáticos. El olor del caucho quemado impregna el aire encerrado. El "innecesario" y "exagerado" trayecto por el edificio la desestresa. Emerge por la entrada principal, pasando por encima de las tablas que clausurar el inexistente portón.

Es un demonio al asechó de su presa.

* * *

"_Nada tonta"_, recuerda la anotación de Higuchi.

Muerde el costado de su labio, resistiendo la tentación de repetir el nombre extranjero, un cúmulo extraño de sonidos que dan peso humano al objeto.

_Sin nombres es más fácil_, le dijo Ryunosuke hace años, al enseñarle a cazar, instalando en su mano el cuchillo y compartiendo el asesinato de iniciación. Despojado de un nombre, de identidad, quien tienes enfrente no es una persona. _Una trabajo rápido y limpio_, aleccionó, desenterrando del cuerpo sin vida el filo del arma.

Más rápido, menos información.

_Ryunosuke no requiere de tretas mentales para cumplir su deber, es fuerte_, piensa. _Yo soy débil._

Imprime mayor presión a la mandíbula.

_Si la chica no es tonta, la policía no es opción. Buscarla en las casetas de policía o las oficinas centrales es inútil. Así que, para una extranjera huyendo, con una leve noción de su posición, el único sitio al cual acudir es aquí._

En un edificio de influencia europea, remanente arquitectónico de la segunda guerra mundial, se localiza la Agencia de Detectives Armados. Las luces encendidas en el piso correspondiente evidencian horarios de servicio.

Sentada en una banca bajo un árbol en el pabellón al aire libre de la zona de comercios, Gin se camufla con los viandantes. Es una dama esperando. El cuerpo en dirección al aparador de una tienda de ropa. El rabillo del ojo atento al paso de cebra que conduce a las oficinas de la ADA.

Inmutable el semblante, los puños en la falda plisada de tafetán, sabe qué sucederá al sentarse un joven a su lado. Hecho tan seguro y parte del disfraz femenino que es una prenda más. Una molestia.

—¿Estás sola? —coquetea el chico.

Por medio del desinterés, Gin lidia con los contratiempos de su feminidad al descubierto.

—¿Vienes con frecuencia? —insiste, acercándose.

La mayoría comprende el mensaje en la distancia del mutismo, ya sea con calma y dignidad, o sin ambas, pero marchándose. Otros…

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un trago? —a la tercera pregunta invade su espacio personal pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

Otros hombres simplemente no comprenden por las buenas.

Fiera, vistiendo la delicadeza de una flor, aprieta la mano en su hombro. Por el rabillo del ojo capta una figura caminando por la acera al cruce peatonal.

"_Nada tonta"_, recuerda lo dicho por Higuchi, y le da la razón. La prostituta deja claro que su escape no fue resultado de un descuido mezclado con suerte, sino de un plan bien elaborado para escapar de la residencia de las putas, de la cual sólo tenían permitido alejarse escoltada, particularmente en su condición de mercancía exótica (extranjera). Por eso acudía a la afamada incorruptible ADA, a donde se rumorea no llegan los tentáculos del bajo mundo, recelosa de su entorno, las manos temblorosas y el despampanante vestido de coctel descuadrando en la multitud.

Los vestidos alimentan la fantasía de los clientes y constituyen el uniforme de trabajo de las "damas", prenda que destaca igual que un _jumpsuit_ de cárcel. En los prostíbulos de la Port Mafia no hay ropa diferente, y la prostituta se esforzó en restarle excesos llamativos quitando la falsa joyería, eligiendo el color menos chillante en una tela de por si sugerente. Turquesa en chiffon.

Un deplorable atisbo de optimismo hace sonreír a su objetivo al reconocer el edificio de la ADA.

Gin reacciona, apretando la muñeca del chico, que grita.

El chillido alerta a su presa.

Nunca se han visto. La Port Mafia y su hermano la mantuvieron lejos del negocio de los prostíbulos, y por su cuenta evitó esos sitios de degradación y, aun así, sus ojos coinciden.

La puta se paraliza.

Gin se pone en pie, liberando al que la insulta y se larga. Ella se queda ahí, atenta a la temblorosa e indecisa ramera.

"_¿Lograré cruzar con el semáforo en verde?"_, la encrucijada de los pensamientos ajenos es evidente.

Pese a los tacones, la decurión franquea rauda el par de metros separándolas, adelantándose a su conclusión.

Tarde, la prostituta se mueve.

Gin la alcanza, sumergiéndola en el tumulto. La gente las oculta. Oculta el terror de la mujerzuela, y el asco de la mafiosa al agarrarla de la muñeca y tirar.

* * *

El vestido es un estorbo. Lo detesta. Hace de cada paso una tortura, por el calzado _ad hoc_ al conjunto y por las normas correspondientes a lo volátil de la prenda. Prefiere el pantalón y las playeras, la ropa de hombre esconde el cuerpo que a ojos ajenos merece una consideración especial, trato distinto y delicado, como si fuera a romperse con el peso de cualquier exigencia "impropia" de su género.

Detesta esa mirada.

Por darle gusto a su hermano, que intenta hacerle entender que es una mujer y "debe vestir apropiadamente", fuera del trabajo usa vestido y permite afloren respuestas "femeninas". Farsa complaciente reflejada en la ventana de un viejo edificio, frente al cual pasan internándose en las entrañas de Yokohama, a donde nadie las ve, y donde concluirá su encomienda sin interrupciones.

La prostituta sigue el rumbo que le marca, no llora ni suplica piedad. Es una res dirigiéndose al matadero, cansada de pelear.

Le da lástima.

Le produce arcadas.

La hace entrar por la puerta trasera de una tienda al borde de la zona poblada y concurrida, un local engullido por las grandes construcciones a su alrededor que convirtieron la vía de tránsito en una callejuela olvidada.

A solas, en la trastienda, con un par de cajas de cartón empolvadas en una esquina, el suelo sucio y la luz del cuarto creciente de la noche incidiendo por las ventanas rotas en lo alto; se apremia: _Termina rápido_.

Saca de un _tanto_, su arma predilecta.

Desenvaina.

La hoja de acero desvía la luz al rostro de la mujer parada al centro de la habitación, estampada su silueta en el piso, enmarcada en la diáfana sombra del vestido. Una larga y espectral litografía, triste y derrotada. Conjunto canela eclipsado por una mirada muerta. La prostituta es un cadáver mecido por la gravedad, el pecho al son de una respiración serena por inercia. La resignación implica esperanza pulverizada. En su expresión vacía no queda ni el hollín del chispazo molido. Ni rastro de ganas de vivir o de resistir.

—No huyas —alza el _tanto_, amenazante. Lo dicho y el acto se le antojan ridículos, una línea y una escena de una obra de teatro vergonzosa forzada a cumplir.

Al asesinar no acostumbra hablar, ellos (sus objetivos) llenando el silencio, el que la prostituta deja vacío.

_¡Grita, suplica!_

—¿Últimas palabras? —se impacienta.

Nada.

_¿Se burla de mí, de la decurión de Black Lizard?_

La ausencia de reacciones responde.

No es burla.

Criada en la mafia por un tutor de largo expediente suicida y cruel, Gin domina la desesperación y la agonía, el llanto y la súplica, la ira y el miedo ajenos. Posee una larga experiencia de cara a la muerte en general, mas no con su estado más puro: la apatía a la propia existencia.

Tiembla, sacudida por lo desconocido.

_¡Mierda!_

Una idea… un error o un acierto.

—¿En serio no hay últimas palabras, Guadalupe?

Un espasmo y los ojos de la mujer se humedecen, sus labios se fruncen alzando los pómulos para recoger una copiosa lluvia de lágrimas. Cae de rodillas. Cubre su rostro. Llora, hecha añicos.

Como ocurrió al ver las oficinas de la ADA, siente dentro del cuerpo delimitado por las letras que la nombran, el latido de la nostalgia y el dolor:

—No me llamo Guadalupe —dice, en un japonés atropellado, chocando con la dicción perfecta de su país de origen—. Soy Iyali.

El nombre es gatillo en ambas direcciones.

Iyali se sabe viva, herida y desecha.

Y Gin enfrenta la consecuencia de nombrar: reconocer. Quien está ahí es un ser humano.

El _tanto_ resbala. El agresivo sonido de la hoja y la vaina colisiona contra el cemento, suprimido por el tintinear de las lágrimas de una prostituta, de una mujer como ella.

Reconocimiento carente de prejuicios.

* * *

Sueña que es libre en su tierra.

Sueña con un cielo claro y caluroso, viendo por las ventanas del autobús los campos de maíz y los cerros salpicados de mezquites, magueyes y nopaleras, contrastando con las ciudades.

Sueña con el sol y la luna. Curado de piñón en calor para rasparle la garganta. Champurrado en invierno para abrazarle las entrañas.

Se sueña libre, que la vagina no le arde.

Sueña con el pasado en el que la suciedad la sentía impregnada en la piel, y no en el alma.

* * *

**Notas**

Este fanfic sale de mi zona de confort y es, por mucho, el más oscuro que he escrito.

He de advertir a los lectores que aquí no voy a romantizar nada del tema. No, porque la idea surgió mientras tuve la oportunidad, el año pasado, de trabajar y estudiar la trata de personas. Para mí fue muy duro, y me costó meses superar cuanto supe. Ver la verdadera forma en que se trabaja la prostitución y la trata (siendo principalmente mujeres las víctimas), cambió por completo mi forma de pensar, de sentir, de empatizar y hasta luchar, y me llevó a una simple pregunta: ¿qué harían las chicas de BSD?

Fue donde conecté que, pese a ser ficción, la mafia sigue siendo mafia y maneja el tema, aunque no lo toquen a profundidad Asagiri. Así pues, tomando en cuenta que Yosano era feminista, y Gin es un personaje tan complejo y completo en lo poco visto, tan misteriosa y versátil, decidí inclinarme a experimentar y guiarlas por ese camino. El resultado es este. Una historia de cinco capítulos que se ha superpuesto al resto de mis proyectos.

Aquí, las chicas SOMOS las protagonistas en un tema que, más lejos o más cerca, nos cruza a todas, nos compete a todas, nos afecta a todas.

No espero sea de su agrado, pero sí que les deje algo qué pensar un segundo, y se lo dedico (sabiendo que no es la quinta maravilla del mundo, disculpen) a Yosano Akiko, la escritora y poeta japonesa, pionera del feminismo en oriente, y a cada fan femenina de BSD. Si eres hombre, también va para ti.

Fanfic o historia original, betseller o no, creo que cada palabra es importante, y puede dejarnos un mensaje.


End file.
